


Parental Problems

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: The Västerström family is going to a party in the evening and Emil's mother has bought him some new clothes for it. As he tries them out Emil notice that everything about them is wrong.





	Parental Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is a thing I'm doing now? Well then, have some more trans!emil. I'm not even on this headcanon, I just wrote this because I was angry at my pants hehe.

Something was off. Emil struggled with the pants for a while. They weren't too small, in fact they were a size too big. That's how he liked them, when they hung loose they covered up his shape a bit. He stared at the button and the belt for a while, then cursed. He opened the door to his bedroom, his mother was standing right outside waiting for him to get done.

”Mom, these are girl-pants!”

”Obviously.”

”I'm a boy!”

”Don't be stupid, Elvira, you have to stop this.”

Emil huffed. Crossed his arms over his chest. His mother glared at him and he glared back.

”If you don't like the pants you can wear the dress.”

”ARGH!”

Emil had thrown the dress under the bed the moment he had pulled it out of the bag.

”You are impossible, I hate you!”

”Elvira, you do not talk to me like that.”

”My name is Emil!”

”That's not the name I gave you and you know it!”

”It's my name!”

”Emil”, his father interrupted. ”That is quite enough. Don't argue with your mother.”

”But she...!” Emil let out a sigh and bowed his head. ”I'm sorry father.”

”Would you be so kind as to wear the pants your mother picked out for you?”

Emil clenched his hands. It was just for an evening and they were at least pants and not a skirt.

”Yes, father.”

He finished putting the pants on. With a shirt hanging down it wouldn't be visible that they were in fact girl-pants. He'd still _know_ but it was better than nothing. He put the shirt on as well, a white blouse with a rose pattern on the back. He did like the pattern, but he wasn't going to admit that to his mother. His parents stared at him as he came out of the bedroom again.

”You look  _adorable_ ”, his mother squeed. ”Except for the hair. Why did you have to cut it off?”

_Because boys don't have that long hair_ , but he couldn't say it. He clenched his hands again.

”It was a silly act of rebelling and I'm not going to apologize for it.”

His mother opened her mouth, probably to start a new fight. There had been lots of those since Emil decided he was no longer a girl. His father quickly stepped between.

”There is something missing in your outfit, hold on a second.”

He disappeared into their bedroom. Emil followed him and his mother followed close behind him.

”Red will probably fit best with the rose-pattern. Come here.”

Emil lit up a little as his father started tying a tie around his neck. His mother glared at both of them.

”She can't have a tie.”

”Don't be stupid dear, of course he can. He likes ties.”

His father ruffled his hair and Emil pulled his fingers through it to fix it again.

”Thank you father.”

”We'll be leaving in half an hour, you can go now. Your mother and I have things to discuss.”

Emil nodded, slipped past his mother as she tried to grab him and went down to the living room. His nanny was there and she closed the doors as his parents started yelling on the upper floor and took out a game to entertain him until they had to leave for the party at his mother's parents' house.


End file.
